Do Me A Favor
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Under the cloud's tears at night, he could only torment her endlessly, as he spoke three words that let her world crash. She had no choice but to say she loved him back. Rob.Rae


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**This was written for a contest, info down below. This is only a sample.

* * *

**

The lighting in the night gave way as each drop of water danced over her hair. Her amethyst eyes were shut tightly, as to close out the sound of his rhythmic voice.

"Raven... you need to listen to me." He said in a tired voice. This was confusing. He should be sound asleep right now, dry and warm in his comfortable bed.

"Robin." She managed to let out. Her voice cracked, and she only wanted to leave this place forever, never to face him again. "Do me a favor, and leave me alone!"

He came closer to her, each step creating an earthquake in Raven's ears. Raven only moved farther away, until she reached the end of the roof of Titans Tower.

He only moved closer.

She could do nothing. Her mind was in chaos; pain was eventually going to be the cause of her death. Her body was paralyzed, both with anxiety and fear. She held her breath, just wishing to disappear with the rain.

He put a hand on her shoulder, although Raven showed no motion in realizing it. Robin closed his eyes underneath his mask. Why must everything be so _complicated_? "Raven... why do you have to be like this?" He asked frustrated.

Raven turned around, anger blazing in her eyes. "Why do I?" She turned to face the city once more. "Robin... you... you know very well why! I can't love! Don't you get that?" She turned around again; her tears were now mixed with the pouring rain, each drop tasting like agony.

Robin had a look of pathos on his face. "No."

"Don't give me that!" She yelled. Robin winced, the whole city could probably hear her beautiful voice, but he didn't care. He wanted to admit to the whole world that he loved-

She interrupted him with her cries. "Why don't you get it, huh?" She looked at him with confusion swirling in her violet eyes. Why didn't he understand that she couldn't love? It was right in front of him!

Robin only stared.

Raven wanted to vent out her anger on _something_. Many objects were being levitated with black _magic_, courtesy of Raven. But Robin didn't care.

He grabbed both of her arms and pulled her closer, leaving her two inches from his face. "Why don't _you_ get it, huh?' He asked her, repeating her words. Raven was confused. "Why don't you understand that I love you, and-" Raven looked away. She couldn't take this. She struggled out of his grasp, and moved to the door.

But his hand stopped her movements. He moved in front of her, his hand still on her arm, and his next moment stupefied her.

Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, apprentice of Batman, _kissed _Raven Roth, right there, smack on the lips.

Her lips were sweet as strawberries; the smell of lilacs radiated off of her, each scent immediately fuming with her delicious aroma.

Raven was enjoying the unexpected kiss, even though she hesitated to respond. Robin felt this through the bond they shared, a bond that would never stay the same again. She knew this was wrong… she couldn't love, she should never have the feeling of a man's warm lips under her own, yet here she was, kissing her friend; her leader.

Realization opened in Raven's chaotic mind. She pulled away from Robin's tight, warm embrace, even though it was the warmth the two of them needed to seek out.

"Robin… this isn't right." Raven told him painfully. No matter how hard, no matter how tragic, she needed to end this… relationship, for the good of everyone. She gulped; the lump forming in her throat was there to stay. "You deserve better than me. Besides… I can't love. I have no emotions. You should know that!" she said, her little "speech" came out louder than expected.

"Don't be stupid Raven!" He shouted at her. Her expression was a mixture of shock and anger. "Of course you _can_ love! But you refuse to!" His tears started to fall like the rain that was pouring on this pitiful night. His expression softened. "Is it because you don't love me either? Because… if that's it…" Robin gulped. The words he was about to say would stop this relationship from ever blooming into a beautiful flower. He didn't need to, but of course, life wasn't fair. This time was no exception. "I'll leave, like you wanted me to." He turned to leave; not being able to see the relieved face of Raven was enough.

Too bad he didn't notice her tears falling as well, her head shaking in disbelief. "No." she whispered. He couldn't hear her over the lightening that clashed above them.

"NO!" She shouted once more, when realizing Robin didn't hear her cries. "I'm sorry!" Robin turned around; it wasn't everyday Raven said 'sorry'.

"Then can you do me a favor?" He whispered, desperation falling from his eyes. "Try loving someone." He held her chin in hand, and she slowly nodded. Robin smiled, and was about to turn around, when she kissed him back.

The kiss was filled with passion, each of them savoring the taste of another. Her hand was behind his neck, ruffling his ebony locks, while his hand was caressing her back, soft and soothingly.

She slowly departed from the wonderful experience, enjoying her second kiss from this one man. He let go of her, slowly, as if he was relishing her touch. She licked her lips, and bit her lower lip.

"Do me another favor?" she asked softly. The roaring thunder and pouring rain were now drizzling pieces of soft touch, the rain prickling their skin. He nodded to her. She opened her mouth to speak once more, to speak words that would leave a certain Boy Wonder elated.

"Say you love me… because I do too."

* * *

**Information:**

**Contest name: I Can't Love... but I Will Anyway. **

**Judges: Raven42431, Ravenrogue19, and Raven92**

**Due date: End of June**

**Summary: Raven is not supposed to love right? Robin talks her into being able to love by a very, sweet kiss.**

**AN: This was only an example! Use your imagination! Good Luck!**


End file.
